Silent Demons
by dansgrl23
Summary: it takes place after breaking dawn. Edward Bella and Nessie decided to go hunt  one night, when suddenly the votluri steps in and captured them  now its up to Rosalie to get them back , before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

silent demons

chapter one

"I love Renesmee as much as Edward loved Bella. I knew that this was as close as having a child of my own. But when I thought of a child, a baby, she wasn't a half vampire. But as you know you don't always get what you wish for. I envied the way Bella and Edward look at her and love her.

"Stop sulking, Rose" Alice said with that look on her face as if she was yelling at me, when she was actually ten feet away from me.

I know. I just wish I could've had a child of own. They look so happy with Renesmee, so peaceful, and perfect."

I would have been crying but, I couldn't the tears have been shed a while ago. There was no way that this problem could be fixed. Bella and I have become so much closer ever since she gave

"birth" to Renesmee. I sat on the white couch with Emmett. I leaned on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?" he questioned moving a little.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Nessie. I guess." Emmett kissed my forehead.

"I wish I could've helped before, well I died

." He laughed while saying died. I giggled silently. We kissed for a few but were interrupted by Bella and Renesmee walked in. I looked at the clock "8:24" I said in my head

. About the time Nessie would be waking up.

"Good morning sweetie" I said kissing her forehead.

"Hello Bella." I said with a smile. Emmett went and picked Renesmee up and spun her around. "

Hey! Good morning."

Today was a little different, Alice didn't come rushing down. I was guessing she was busy with her Visions or deciding what to wear for an outfit.

"Where's Aunt Alice?" Nessie questioned.

"Umm. I don't know. Maybe upstairs. Why don't you go check?" I told her.

For a half vampire I don't think I've ever seen her move as fast as that movement.

"Thanks for doing that, she's been asking me for the past 45 minutes." Bella laughed

. "No problem. Are you guys going out to catch up with Edward? And go hunting?" Emmett asked.

A few minut es later Alice came downstairs with Nessie holding her hand. Alice looked like she was panicked.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked

. "I had a vision, The Volturi, They are coming. She said quickly.

"Wait why?" Emmett said.

"I don't really know but, the vision I had was about Alec and Demetri were taking vampires back to Italy. That was all, I couldn't see anything else it was dark." Alice had a worried look on her face.

But I don't blame her, who wouldn't?"

"Ok. Don't panic. We will figure this out, before someone gets hurt." I added.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Go get dressed, Nessie. We are going to meet up with dad, then go hunting." Bella said to break the silence

. Nessie skipped to the cottage and got dressed; when she came back she was wearing darn washed denim jeans and a gray t shirt, as well as a zip up hooded sweatshirt.

"Ready mom" she said excited.

"Ok let's get going." Bella said. "

Say good bye to everyone ."

"Bye Aunt Alice." She hugged Alice and moved on to Emmett and repeating what she said, then she came to me.

"Bye Bye Auntie Rose." She smiled and walked back over to Bella.

They stared walking to the door; Bella opened the door and the left. Bella, Nessie, and Edward had been gone for a while, about five hours and twelve minutes to be exact.

"Emmett and Alice? Have you heard anything from Edward or Bella?

They have been gone for a while." I thought.

"Yea they have been? About five hours. Right?" Alice said. "

Wait? The vision!" Emmett said."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**  
Emmett and I were standing at the door watching Bella and Nessie go back to their cottage. Emmett had his arms around, as soon at they were in sight ,I started to have this strange feeling that something was about to happen to them three. Meaning Bella, Edward and Nessie. But I can't pin point it . I turn to face Emmett. He didn't know why I had to face him, he didn't have the same feeling that something was about to go wrong .  
" Rose, Whats that wrong?" He ask  
"Emmett, Ah there's something going to happen to Bella, Edward , and Nessie." I answered  
" What do you mean?" He ask  
"I don't know." I answered  
" Do you think we should go over to the Cottage." he ask  
" No, it to late, they probably Left already." I say  
We started to walk into the house.  
"We should go and tell Carlisle." He reply  
"Yeah, your right, maybe he can help us!" I say  
So both of us went to find Carlisle. When we found him Alice was standing besides him. They both turn to face us as we were in sight. Right away I knew Alice had an vision.  
"You two come here." Carlisle say  
" What is it, did Alice find something out?" I ask as we both walked to him  
"Yes, its about Bella, Edward, and Nessie." He answered  
I turn to face Alice now. She just nodded her head.  
"So what is it?" I ask  
" There's something out there that wants all three of them, , it's watching them every move they make, I don't know what it is though." ALice answered  
I just hope that she would have an other vision soon so I know what it is.  
"as soon as you find something out, let me e the first to know?" I ask  
"Rose, you will know when everyone else knows." She answered  
"I don't want my family to disappear." I told her  
"Edward and take care of them." Carlisle says  
Emmett was now holding on to me.  
" I hope they'll be okay." I respond.  
"Don't worry." He whispered in my ear  
I turn to face him so I can kiss his neck. He kissed my forehead.  
About ten minutes later Esme and Jasper came into Carlisle's study. I had my arms crossed as I walked to the window to look out into the forest. and Thinking about them three


	3. Chapter 3

silent demons

Chapter 3  
I waited in Carlisle's study for a time that felt like eternity, waiting for a phone call or a vision from Alice. But time kept passing, before I knew it the sun was beaming down on my pale skin, bursting into a million beams of light.  
Alice was upstairs getting ready to go out and do some shopping.  
"Alice!" I yelled to her  
"Yes?" Alice came out with her hair wrapped in a towel and a brush in her hand.  
"Can I come along with you?" I said almost whispering.  
"Rose wants to go shopping with me?" Alice was shocked.  
"yea yea Alice."  
I walked up the stairs and went into my room and got dressed. I pulled out jeans and a blue sweater and some sneakers. Threw some makeup on and did my hair.  
"Ready Alice?" I called down the stairs while I walked at human speed to the bottom. There was no answer; the house was empty and silent. Everyone had gone out hunting and Carlisle was working since it was Tuesday. I ran the rest of the way downstairs. Alice was sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face.  
"What do you see?" I asked quickly.  
"Aro. He's talking to Edward. Demetri has Bella, and Alec has Nessie. Aro is making them join the Volturi, if not then Bella and Nessie are going to be punished." She looked into nothing for many moments after that.  
"We need to call Carlisle and tell him we are going to save them." I jumped up and rushed to the phone.  
I dialed the number and listened to the ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Hello Dr. Carlisle how can I help you?" He spoke into the phone.  
"It's Rose. Edward, Bella, and Nessie are in Italy. The Volturi to be exact, Alice and I are going to get on a plane and go right over. Aro is going to kill Bella and Nessie if Edward doesn't join them." I quickly said into the phone.  
"OK. Just be careful. Call me when you guys get there, and get a plan together." Carlisle said and the phone disconnected.  
When I put the phone down and turned around Alice stood at the door with two bags "Ready?" She smiled and opened the door. I guessed she went to put the bags in the car. I locked the door and got in the car.  
We arrived at the airport in about 45 minutes. For this time of year the airport was packed, so I knew we were going to have to put a lot of money into getting these tickets.  
"I hate traveling" I told Alice.  
"Yea me too. Everyone looks at us like we belong in a circus or something, or like we are aliens." Alice laughed. Then paused. She was having another vision.  
"There is a man wearing blue jeans and a black trench coat that is selling tickets to Italy. In the north end of the airport. We have to get to him now.  
We ran at human speed, this would've been the perfect time to run like man vampires we are, but we can't we must blend in.  
When we finally got to the man he was just a kid, maybe 16, barely 16 I thought to myself.  
"I heard you were selling tickets to Italy for two. Right?" Alice asked  
The kid paused "How did you know?" the kid was kind of freaked.  
"Doesn't matter. We want to buy them. "How much I asked.  
"200 a piece, or I can make you a deal. Make me one of you and they are free." He smiled.  
"I can't right now. So here's $400." The boy was stunned by the cash, we grabbed the tickets.  
"You just bought two tickets for $400! You're crazy Alice." I told her.  
"Let's go!" Alice said running to the gate, while the final boarding call reminder came on.  
The plane was packed, but we made our way to our seats.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four:**

Our flight took 12- 12 1/2 hours to get to ilaty. All I was thinking about was Edward , Bella and Nessie and why eant them. I couldn't wait to land , so I can get them back . I turn to face Alice to see if she had an other vision , but she would have told me if she did. I was about to go to use the rest room when the pilot came on the loud speaker.  
"Everyone please stay sitted and belt up , we will be landing in Ilaty international air air shortly, I hope you have a nice stay, thank you."  
I was think a nice time , right for the other passenagers not us , since we are here to get them back and bring them back home to Forks.

It wa about 5 minutes after he came on the speaker that we landed, Alice and I waited for our turn to get up. I 'm so glad that we are finally landed. It felt like forever. We got out of the plane and headed for the airport. Then we headed for our lggages and to the exit of the airport. Alice and I were walking to get our rental cars. When Alice's cell phone rang.  
She grabbed it out of our purse and answered it.

"Hello Carlisle." She answered it.

Now we both stop walking so she could get the details on what to do.

"Yes, we are outside of the airport." She answered

I was watching her expression me her face as she was talking to Carlisle. I just hope they get done talking soon.

"We will call you once we get into our hotel room." She answered

I was glad they are almost done talking.  
I could hear what Carlisle was telling her on the other end of the phone. it made me think and wonder what'sthe game plan is.

"Okay, later." She reply as she hung up her cell phone, then we started to walk to our rental car, that Carlisle paid for us. It was nice of him to do that so we didn't have to wait inline to get on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
We got to the rental car area with our bags. The garage was filled with import cars and others.  
"Hello. How can I help you to lovely ladies?" the worker asked us.  
"Yea… we are just here to get your rental." I said.  
"Your name?" he asked.  
"Well. Michal. It's Alice Charles." Alice said.  
"I thought for a moment, was that the right name Carlisle gave us to hid our real names?" I thought to myself.  
"I'm sorry Ms. But there isn't anything here under that name." Michal said.  
"Try my name I was the one who made the call. Rosalie Charles." I told him looking at him, hoping that Carlisle put it under my name. If not I would just "force" him to give it to us.  
"Oh yes. Ms. Charles. Will a Lamborghini be ok? It's over this way" Michal asked us.  
I looked over to Alice and smiled.  
"Perfect" I smiled to him.  
"You can drive, sis" I told Alice picking us the bags and getting into the passenger side seat.  
Alice started the car and drove off to the hotel which was very close to the Volturi's castle. "Why don't you go in and get the room, drop off the bags and I will call Carlisle" I asked.  
"Sounds good. Then we can go over to the castle and meet up with the Volturi." Alice replied getting out of the car.  
"I'll go park and call Carlisle." I told Alice but she was already skipping into the hotel.  
I found a perfect up front parking spot close to the doors so Alice could come out and see me, even though she would probably be having a vision of where I was. But it was the thought that counted.  
Alice had left her phone in the cup holder so I just used hers; I dialed quickly and waited for Carlisle to answer.  
"Hello? Alice?" Carlisle asked.  
"It's Rose, using Alice's phone." I laughed.  
"Is everything ok there?" he questioned.  
"Well we got the car, Alice is checking into the hotel and bringing the bags into the room, then we are going to go right over there and speak to Aro hopefully everything goes smoothly. Which I doubt it will." I told him.  
"Everything will go as it usually does. Just get your point across and say nothing else. I will be leaving as soon as possible. Probably in 2 hours, but I will meet you guys in there. I have to finish up at work, Bye." He hung up the phone just in time, because Alice was coming over to the car empty handed, which was good. We had a room and could move on.  
"Ready, Rose?" Alice asked, "Everything is in the room."  
"Yes. Are we just going to walk the rest of the way? Maybe we should." I said.  
"Yeah we can, I just don't want to run into another festival or something." Alice laughed.  
I hopped out of the car and locked the doors putting the keys in my back pocket along with my phone. We started walking to the meet the Volturi in Volterra. The walk was about 30 minutes, which was not bad at all. So we ended up arriving there at about sunset.  
Alice pushed open the heavy doors and walked in, all there was for sound was Alice's shoes clicking on the floor, which each step she took. We finally got into the main room where Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Alec, and Jane, and Demetri were just talking among themselves.  
"What a pleasant surprise, the two other Cullen girls. Where is the rest of the family?" Aro laughed coming over to see what we have been thinking over the past few years we haven't been in contact.  
"So what brings you ladies here today? Come to finally join us?" Caius said.  
"Trying to find out where the rest of our family is, and why you decided to take them?" I said with an angry tone.  
Marcus nodded to Demetri, and then Demetri nodded to Felix. They both walked over to Alice and me.  
I was not just about to be held still by Felix, so I was going to refuse once we got close enough. Push him out of the way.  
I looked over to Alice, she knew what I meant.  
We both refused.


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter six**_  
"They will be here soon!" I say  
Anyway tell me why your here?" Marcus Ask  
"We are here to see if you can get Edward , Bella and Nessie back ." I answered as I looked over at Jane.  
"I'm sorry but we can;t let them go." Caius respond  
:Why Not?" Alice ask  
"Edward , and Renesmee have something that we can use." Aro answered  
" What about Bella?" I ask  
"she's the mother and wife so she also stays here." Marcus answered  
" But she has no powers!" Alice say  
Like I said before she's the mother and wife of them two." Marcus retorted  
I looked over at Alice and to Jane. I know her power will hurt one of us badly that why I don't want her to get angry.  
"Come 'on ." I say  
"No, they have to join our coven." Caius reply  
I was think this means war. I was prepare to fight for our family. Alice was trying to hold me back , before I did anything that I would regret. But what I felt like doing .  
"Why must they join your coven?" i ask  
"We need them there powers will be big help to us." Aro answered  
Alice turn to face Caius , Marcus then she faced me. I hope the others will be here soon. We need their help. Alec wanted to use his powers so any of us wouldn't be able to feel anything. At the point I wanted to go by myself to get them freed, but there was not a way past them.  
"So Us the way now ."I demand  
Alice hit my shoulder  
"What?" I ask  
"Do you want them back." She says  
"Well I do.' I respond  
"Then stop." She say  
"We just can't stay here." I reply  
"Rose,we need to talk to them when Carlisle , and the rest are here." Alice say  
Aro and Marcus walked over to us. Aro didn't look to happy wither did Marcus . I think they have something planned for us. And we were able to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
As I waited in the small room for a verdict to be made, I heard Aro talking to Caius about what was going to happen to me and Alice. Forced to join? Sent to death? Forced to kill a human? The possibilities were endless. But I overheard one important word "Blood" said Aro. I was guessing he was going to make Alice and I starve then force us to drink from a human. We couldn't. I couldn't. I rather die than go back to having that feeling, after the human's body lie lifelessly on the ground as you wipe the blood off yourself.

I remember the first time I got a taste of human blood; it was an intense feeling of sweet, enough to make you smile after you're done. "Rose stop" I thought to myself I could feel the excessive flow of venom arise in my mouth. I started to think about everything. Edward. Bella. Alice. Nessie. Once we got into the castle I didn't hear or see them, even smell them. So they must have been far or covered up by something else. I turned to look out the window, guessing it was about three when the sun is highest in the sky. "A window!" I thought. "I could break the window, have enough time to run to get Alice, and then run to find the others, before the Volturi could catch me.

I put my elbow into the window and glass came shuttering down into millions of pieces. That made a bigger bang than I imagined. I jumped out and ran toward the other side of the building. Behind me I could hear  
"Aro? Rosalie has escaped from the room and is running away." Demetri said to him.  
"Then get her. I want her here, I want to her to kill someone for me, and then I will kill her. She's exposing all of us." Aro said getting angrier by the moment.

I knew this wasn't a good idea. Should I just stop now? I could just go into the woods and hunt. And come back. Ha. That's what I'm going to do.

The woods were far from where the Volturi were located, but I just kept running. It was about five minutes of running until I got to some woods that had some animals.

I sank my teeth into the warm side of the animal and the blood went down my throat. Soon I was done and looked down at the bleeding animal that was whimpering.

I got back up and turned around to run back, but was met with Demetri and Felix.  
"Let's go!" Demetri said harshly grabbing my wrists while Felix pushed me from behind.  
I pushed Demetri off and ran. But they weren't too far behind; I could hear every footstep they made.

"We will get you. You mine as well give up. Save yourself the effort and time. Aro doesn't like waiting. The longer it takes here, the worse your punishment will be." He laughed

That's where I made the worst mistake of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:  
I decided to give up since sooner or later they will get me. Jane and Alec and Hedi were running to get me. What I was supose to do run away so they can get angry at me and decide to harm anyone of them. No I didn't want that . I Love Nessie and Edward , well I love Bella since she bevame a part of my family. I had to think of them Like Carlise had told me they are part of my family.

" Lets go!" Jane yelled

" Fine ." I snapped back which I shouldn't have .

Alec andHedi had me by each arm this isn't going to be good . What was I thinking. who knows but I had to do what I was told or Jane will use her power of pain to make me feel much pain . or Alec would use his powers to make me feel nothing . From what carlise had told me about them , it wasn't funny.

" Let's get a mov on Blondie." Jane yelled

I barel;y could touch the ground since Hedi and Alec had me by the arm and was basicly carring me. Only if Emmett was hee he would be laughting at them , on the other hand he would defend me and fight them off. But it was no fun and games matter.

" Put me on the ground now." I ask

" Why, so you can get away , we have strick orders , blondie." Alec answered

"You know I have a name!" I reply  
"

Yes, we know that." Hedi says

"Then why are you calling me Blondie." I ask

" Its cuz we want to." Jane yelled

WHy Must he keep yelling . It was hurting my ears. I hope they didn't [put alice in a cell with them. I didn't want to ask . But I was worried about them. I also worried that Carlisle and the others were there meeting with Aro , Marcus and Cauis . I know they are asking a lot of questions.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Alec

" We were taking you back to the chambers and finding you a cell." He answered

"A What?' I ask

You heard him." Hedi answered  
"

Yeah , Blondie , A cell." Alec says

It didn't take long to get to the chambers. We got there in 3 minutes tops . I was in the chambers, as we walked past them I seen Alice and the others they were talking to the head of the graud . I just hope they could help.

"Come on blondie." Jane was still yelling.

Alec and Hedi threw me into a tiny cell, than the locked it and left. once they left I looked around and see if I could find a different cell , than i could call for Bella, Edward and Nessie to see if they were there. But I didn't see an other cell . there were no lights just dirt and a door .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The cell became my new home for weeks on end, I don't even remember what being in the real world was like, all of my humanity, little that was left, had been stripped from me. I'm starving to the point of death. It's been at least two weeks since I've fed.

The volturi forced me to drink human blood, so I become thirstier faster and only get to feed every three or four weeks. It's all worth it though, human blood is so rich. The feeling of the warm liquid slowly moving down my throat made my mouth water.

"Mmm" I thought to myself.

I was sitting in the corner of my cell.

"Blonde" Heidi said.

I snapped my teeth at her.

"Calm down Blondie, I know you're thirsty. Here" She said throwing in a young man. Probably 18 or 19. I smiled evilly at him and ran to toward him and drank. The burning was quickly erased. I pulled out of the throat whipped my mouth then went back to the corner.

His body lie on the dirt floor, His heart tried to beat but there was no way that I could have turned him. I sat and felt like crying. I hated living off humans, but I couldn't stop. It was like a drug. Addictive. There was no going back to animal blood now.

Moments passed, where I just sat there with my bloody hands covering my face. I was ashamed, of what I had become. I was this un-human, monster, predator, and killer. I heard small footsteps every now and then.

"Hello?" I called.  
There was always no answer to my calls, but I thought if I kept asking, someone who eventually answer, right?

No.

The footsteps were becoming louder and faster, almost in sync like a heartbeat.

A heartbeat.

I turned away from the bars; I went over to the boy on the floor.

I turned him, in this cell. With no more blood available. How was the volturi going to react? Probably death in the two of us.

Or worse…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

I was standing by the door of the cell waiting on what would happen next . The

young man rose and stood up and was staring at me. I know it was my fault that

I turn him into a new born. I'm risking my life. Or his. I turn to look to see

if either Felix or Alec was around but no one was around. I began to fear for my

life

" what am I ?" he ask

" a new born !" I answered

" a wait," he ask

"A damn new born vampire." I respond

" you mean to tell me you turn me into a vampire." he say

"yes they threw you into my cell to fed me and I drunk you blood." I reply as I

turn to face I turn to face back out of the cell when I heard someone

coming. Omg !

" what am I going to do?"

" what?" he ask

"they"ll coming!" I answered

"whose they?" he ask

"The Volturi." I answered

"the what?" he asked

I wish he just shut up before we end up dead. I don't want to end my vampire

life. I wish I hadn't changed him. But now it's to late I already did. Now what

did I do? They'll getting closer. I'm so much trouble now. Maybe I'll tell him

to lay on the ground and play dead. But what if it doesn't work. Just try it

Hurry rose. I heard the voice inside of my head. I'm going insane . I turn to

face him once again and gestured for him to lay on the ground. He just look at

me like why should I? I pointed to the ground again. This time he went to lay

on the ground. Good it was about time. I thought . I turn to see how close they

were

"why do I have to be on the ground?" He ask

"Because I say so ." I answered

"What if they don't fall for it." He ask

"Why don't you shut the heck up right now ." I say

" Make me." He demanded

I turn to see and to make sure they don't know what I have done. there were three now not two, oh man I am in trouble . they were only a few foot from the cell that I was in. I just hope they don't get it that he was a new born. I looked down at the ground to make sure he was in his place. I looked up in time to see 3 pairs of red eyes looking at me.

what's going to happen next? I will find out soon enough!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n I don't own the charcters , But I do own the plot and ideas. the characters belong to S.M. 

* * *

Chapter 11

You can't hide. You or him.

"I know hes breathing, stupid. You turned him." Alec said peering into the cell.

" I didnt-" They didnt let me get one word in. The bars of the cell burst open and they dragged me, and the newborn vampire kid too.  
My screaming didnt seem to make Felix stop or even flinch, I felt like the hair was being ripped from my skull."Think positive. Positive." I thought to myself.

We finally we thrown to the ground again, this time in front of Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. They were gonna decide our fate. At this point, I had totally forgotten about the "Kid" I had turned. We never even exchanged names.  
"Just kill him and let me be." I kept pleeding over and over again in my head.

"So what do we have here, Miss Rosalie?" Aro asked.  
I turned my head, but Aro grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his blood red eyes.

"We could kill you instead" he added.

"I turned him on accident." I mumbled.

"Speak up!" he yelled at me.

"I turned him." I said in a normal tone of voice.

"Being a rebel are we?" He joked.

"No, I didnt mean to, this would be the last thing I want. I really just want to get out of here with Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Why can't you just let me go? What is this gaining you?" I kept asking.

"You dont find this entertaining? We sure do. Don't we?" he asked everyone.  
I could hear loud cheers.

"Like this" he said kicking me as hard as possible, throwing me across the room like a feather. Felix came over and picked me up, I tried to fight, but I had nothing left in me. I was already dead when I walked into these doors. My fate had already been decided. I knew they were going to starve me then fight.

"Please stop.' I begged.

"Fine. We will, if you kill anyone and everyone we ask you to. Starting with... him" Aro said pointing to the I just turned.

"Not him, he was just turned. Can't it be someone else?" I asked. I don't even know why i bothered to ask, I knew he was just going to say no, then kill me.

"Sure. Alec." he laughed.

"NO!" Jane yelled. "You can't."

"I can do what I wish. You mean nothing." Aro said. "Kill her too."

"No can't you force me to kill the one thing that I could never? A human." I hesistated.

"At the next festival, kill three people in the sight of everyone. Then you will have passed that part of the deal."  
I stopped dead in my tracks. If I didn't kill them i would die, if I did I would die too. So would you rather die with fresh human blood in you, or die like this.

The human bargin sounds to me, to be the better part. Now it was just a matter of days before I would vanish from the earth not knowing in Edward, Bella, and Nessie were alive, or safe for that matter.

Safe.

* * *

what do you think is going to happen next? I would like to hear from you reviewers.

you can follow me on twitter;(At)cullenschick

thank for reading and please review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What if they aren't safe, what if they are hurt. Poor Renesmee. She's the only child. I got to find a way to save them. Or AM I to late.. They are my family ,and I do have to or try to atleast DO I come back or find the others. My best bet is to go and get more help. What will Esme and carlisle will do or say if Im not there, But its my brother and his family.

If they cant do anything I will try my best to get them. I sunk my teeth into the human's skin and drunk the blood. I hated the taste of it and also hate being called blondie as well. I pulled my theeth out as soon as I heard them called Blondie again. I wiped my mouth and walked away from the body. I didn't want to get catch .

"Blodnie, our master wouldl ike to see you,' One of them snapped

"What now, I do Have a name you know," I shouted,

* * *

A/N I am so sorry for the very short chapter. I ' will try to get the next one to be a little longer.


	13. Chapter 13

silent demons

chapter 13

"Yes Blondie , we know you have a name," One of them shouted.

"Than just call me by my name," I demanded

"You a Blondie so that's what we will call you," One of them shouted.

"Just call me by my name," I demanded.

The two guards carried me to their chambers. When we got to the chambers The door flew open said there sat all three of the masters. The two guard grabbed my hand and force me inside. We were standing right in front of them.

Welcome, Rosalie," Cauis said.

"Come on int," Aro chimed in.

All of them are standing now. I wasn't a bit scared. I did try to get free. But it didn't work. They were strong than what I thought.

"SO your here to make a deal?" Marcus asked

"Well it's really not a deal," I answered.

"What is it than?" Cauis asked.

"Well I will Be some what of the guard if you let them go," I answered

"Is that what you want, if you join so we can let then go," Aro snapped.

"Yes, if you let Edward, Bella and Nessie, go," I begged.

"I'll have to talk to Aro, and Marcus before I can decide," Cauis, shouted.

"Why they are right next to you?" I asked

Even though I can't stand Bella, She's my brother's wife. I know it's all jealousy over what She has. A husband, and a daughter, Not that Emmett is mine. I always wanted Edwards Before I seen Emmett. Yes, I am in love with Emmett. I love him. I heard one of them saying put her back in the cell until I know what I want to do with her. So the two guards walked me back to my cell. When we got back the body was there. The other guard must have took her away. What about me? What about me?

"Blondie, what are you doing?"

"You know I have a name," I shouted.

"You already told us that you have a name," one of them yelled.

"So I hate when someone calls me Blondie, Just call me by my name," I screamed.

"Blondie, just shut up,"

"Make me."

"Fine, you ask for it."

One of them were about to just their abilities on me, I had a feeling. So when I get the feeling I am usually right. I was about to ask where did they take the girl. But I am sure they won't tell me. So why aren't they using their abilities on me?

"Blondie, what are you doing," One of them asked?

"it's none of your Business," I barked.

"Now you will answer me," One of them shouted.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want," I yelled.

"Now you will have to pay for it,"one of them demanded as they were about to use their abilities on me. The one with short brown hair; Which was Alec I guessed. The next thing I knew I was in pain. Ouch what was that I wondering. It hurt something on my body. But I don't know where. It's But I wish I could find out where on my body it hurts.

"Now, will you do what we say," He barked.

"Still no, I won't," I snapped.

Well than you will pay more," He yelled. As he was about to use his abilities again.


	14. Chapter 14

silent demons

Chapter 14:

I hope he will stop it. I know he won't I do what they want me to do. It hurt even more this time.

"Blondie, will you obey us," He demand.

I don't think so," I hollered back.

"What now, I could be in more pain.

"You know what, Blondie your no help," He shouted.

"Cuz I am not a part of your coven," I barked..

"Fine I will get the master," He shouted as he walked away.

Now I am in trouble. Well I think I still am a part of Cullen's coven. I still have to listen to them. Not to long after that they came back..

"Rosalie, what did I hear from one of my guys," he shouted.

"I am not part of the guards and will never be," I barked.

"You must obey us," Marcus demand.

"Even If I do ,I won't never be a part of your coven," I snapped.

"We need you to join," He said,

"I am not what you need," I replied

"We won't let you go," He snapped

Even If I don't join," I shouted.

I was getting pissed at them. I didn't want Carlisle to get worried about me.

"No I won't join," I barked

"we will have to see about that," one of them Barked.

"Well if Carlisle finds out , you will be sorry," I snapped.

They look at me with anger. I wish I was stronger than them, but I am . I was alone in this dirty cell. Nothing to do but pasted back and forth. If I don't join their coven this is will I'll be staying. Fine let it be. They didn't say a word as they turn around and walked away. Only if Carlisle could hear me. I got to find a way to save them before its to late. I don't have any idea on how to save them . I am stuck on this dirty old cell. . Now that they left. All I hear was Me pasting back and forth.

"Rose, think think about what?

Your brother and his family,"

I wish I could shout out their names. But I was scared that one of them would hear me. SO I decided not to.

"What about Alice,"

"They let her go but not me?"

"Maybe Alice had and vision on me,"

"That could be,"

I walked to the door and looked out. All I could see was a cell or something like it like half away down the narrow hall. Could they be in their, maybe. But what if they aren't . I hope Edward and Bella are okay.

Why did this happen? I go to try to do something , but what?


End file.
